


Letters

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/F, Just kind of the regular military, Letters, Love Letters, Not Canon Compliant, Pharmercy, rocketangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: The letters were kept in all sorts of places in the room, but were never forgotten. The older ones sat in a small pile on the book shelf, tears in the worn paper from excitably being opened upon their long awaited arrival. The more recent ones rested on her night stand, crumbled from accidentally being slept on. The newest letter was clutched against her chest, the ink smeared from tears and crumbled edges from being held so close.-((Loosely based on my own grandparent's own relationship in their younger years))





	Letters

Angela was always a rather organized person. There was a place for this and a place for that, and as long as it had a place, then that's where it should go according to her. Her friends couldn't help but always marvel at how organized her apartment was whenever they entered the room. She really did a place for just about everything imaginable in her small apartment, and it certainly always showed.

Yet, the always anticipated and greatly cherished letters from Fareeha had no set place in her room and were instead kept in small groups at the most random of places.

The oldest ones resided peacefully on the top shelf of her bookshelf in a neat pile. Each one was worn, and the unlucky ones written in pencil had begun to fade. Each had its own unique tears that would be on the sides or corners from the paper. At the beginning of them sending letters to each other, Angela would get so excited and overjoyed that she would rip open the letter with such great anticipation and read it within a matter of a few minutes. 

While Angela was working her way through medical school, the Egyptian was currently beginning her military training. These letters in particular held the most lovely of details of Fareeha's beginning months in the military, both of her training and after being stationed for the first time. The letters shared of all the things Fareeha had experienced, the things she had done, the things she had seen, andthe people she had met. Angela could simply feel the enthusiasm and eagerness radiating from each and every word, and even she found herself smiling at the end of each and every letter. There were many nights she could recall where she would fall asleep after reading the most recent of those letters one last time and tracing a finger over a few of the handwritten words. 

Angela was always sure to write back as soon as possible, even though she was sure it wasn't as interesting as what the Egyptian was doing. Trying to make her current school life sound interesting was always a hard task, but the Swiss always tried her best. She talked of her classes along with their basic idea, her friends she had made and previous ones, any funny situation that had happened, and how Fareeha's mother was doing. Angela always finished each letter with the same exact three sentences, even if she had to scrunch the words on there: 

_I am so proud of you, really I am. I miss you so much. Don't forget that I love you too. ___

____

There was a second stack of letters resting on her nightstand with a pair of reading glasses on top of them to keep them from falling. These letters had seen much better days, especially as you got to the most recent ones. Many were crumbled as if someone had tried to wad them up, but that was definitely not the case. They instead had been accidentally slept top of and rolled over numerous times that it had become to take a toll on the paper. They had plenty of tears from this too. A few of the ones with ink had been smeared from accidental drooling as she had slept, but they were thankfully still legible to the Swiss. 

____

The good majority of these letters were like the ones before, only this time they were about the places the Egyptian had been stationed in along with there sometimes being a small momento inside the letter. Angela still enjoyed these quite well, and she was always as giddy as ever upon receiving one. The Swiss would reply as she usually would, though she mentioned about possibly getting a dog since the apartment was too quiet and lonesome without Fareeha there. Like usual, she finished each letter with the ending with only minor changes: 

____

_I am still so proud of you like I always have been. I miss you so much too; I can't believe it's been a year now. I love you so much, you know that? ___

______ _ _

Though, there was one letter that was different from all the rest that laid in this pile. It was the second most recent out of all of them, and it was probably the longest out of all the letters she had ever received. Angela and Fareeha had been highschool sweethearts and the only person the other had ever dated before. While it had taken a while for the Egyptian to steal the other's heart, neither ever regretted any moment of it. Their promise of making their relationship despite being so far from each other  still work still stood even after a year and showed no sign of breaking. Their fifth year anniversary had just passed when Angela received the letter, and Angela would say it was the beautiful thing she has ever read in her entire life. It was a incredibly sweet love letter from the other, highlighting everything their relationship had been through and their most fondest memories. When the Swiss read the final four sentences, it was finally when she began to cry, simply out of pure joy. 

______ _ _

_I am so incredibly proud of you, Angela, and I never want you to forget that either. I too miss you that it sometimes keeps me awake at night, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be here this time. I love you more than I love anything else in this world, and I hope you know that._

_______ _ _ _

_P.S: I am totally on board with you getting a dog; dogs are the best._

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Angela's new dog, an older shelter dog with wise brown eyes and fluffy tricolor fur, licked away it's owner's tears from her face before they splattered against the paper. Even on the most hardest of nights, reading that letter slowly to herself and tracing a finger over a few of the words would eventually lull her to sleep. 

____

______ _ _

____

The most recent letter was missing from the room, but not missing in entirety. It was currently at the airport, being tightly clutched closely to Angela's chest as if it was a lifeline. Every once in a while, she would lower it down into her lap just to read over it again as if it would hopefully tell something different. Angela's dog rested its head in her lap, keeping its gaze on its owner. 

____

______ _ _

____

This one was different from all the other letters. Instead of the usual handwritten letters that the Swiss had come to anticipate with great excitement and cherish for months on end, this one had been typed and was rather lengthy. Upon opening the letter, instantly the doctor knew something was wrong. After finishing the letter, Angela couldn't help but begin to cry. 

____

______ _ _

____

"Are you ready to meet your other mom, huh girl?" Angela quietly mumbled, giving the dog a few loving pets on the top of its head. The dog responded by giving her owner a few quick licks on the hand and the quiet thump of her tail to be heard again. The blonde couldn't help but quietly laugh and say, "Of course you are. I am too. I haven't seen her in... A very long time. She's going to look a little different from when I last saw her, but that's okay. It doesn't make me love her any less. I just hope she knows that too." 

____

______ _ _

____

The dog licked her hand once again and then laid back down on the floor. Angela's gaze continued to shift slowly back and forth from the letter to the security area. Fareeha's plane should of landed a few minutes ago, so it was probably only a few minutes before the Swiss would see her for the first time in quite a while. 

____

______ _ _

____

"I bet she'll think that you're very pretty too, just like I do. She's going to just absolutely love you. She's gonna be able to take you on a whole bunch of walks, get to play fetch with you for hours on end, and give you all the belly rubs you want just like you deserve," Angela continued talking to her dog, trying her best to pass the time as quickly as possible. Her dog looked up at her, but continued to lay on the ground. 

____

______ _ _

____

People were beginning to stream out from the security gates, making it obvious that a plane had just landed. The Swiss sat up straight in nearly an instant, her eyes skimming over the small mass of people leaving the security gates for the familiar black hair with the golden adornments. It was never hard to find the Egyptian in any crowd, given how tall she was. As the Swiss did this, she didn't notice that her dog had gotten up and was beginning to walk towards the mass with her leash dragging behind her, stopping just at the very edge of the waiting area they were in. It simply observed the many people in the crowd who definitely took notice of her, but eventually the dog let out a little woof towards someone who couldn't help but exclaim "Ah! Is this Lady who I have heard so much about!?" 

____

______ _ _

____

Angela easily could hear the voice from where she sat, and she instantly shot up from her chair. Her eyes quickly looked over to where she heard the voice. A huge smile quickly spread across her face, and before she knew it she darted over to the person. 

____

______ _ _

____

"Though where's Angela? I doubt she would ever let you just wonder around here–" 

____

______ _ _

____

The Egyptian was quickly cut off by someone hugging them around the waist in a tight hug. It startled the Egyptian rather greatly at first, but she was quick to relax and return the hug as best she could. 

____

______ _ _

____

As if a weight had been lifted off her chest, Fareeha quietly whispered, "There she is." 

____

______ _ _

____

"Fareeha," Angela mumbled quietly, her hug only tightening on the taller woman. She glanced up to Fareeha, a small smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. "I... There's... There's so much to say! I don't know where to even begin!" 

____

______ _ _

____

The Egyptian couldn't help but smile at the Swiss for a few seconds before catching the other's lips in a quick but a most meaningful kiss. In those few seconds that made up for every day that they were apart, the two could completely care less what other people thought at that very moment. 

____

______ _ _

____

"Tell me when we get home, alright? I'll listen for hours, then," Fareeha said in yet another whisper. Angela gave her another smile and a quick nod. 

____

______ _ _

____

The letters finally came all together again once more as the two laid beside each other that night. Angela showed the other how she had kept each and every single one despite how bad of shape they were in. Fareeha fished out her own from the many pockets of her military uniform with no trouble whatsoever despite the new absence of her left arm. Just like Angela's, her letters were battered and smudged to almost the point where you couldn't read the handwriting. Just like the Swiss, she still had they single one too. 

____

______ _ _

____

Like the pieces of an old but lovely puzzle, the letters easily fit into their place chronologically and were soon one big pile of heartfelt letter upon heartfelt letter. 

____

______ _ _

____

"I am still proud of you, you know," Angela mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the Egyptian's cheek. "Even though you were medically discharged, you still did something a lot of people could never do."

____

______ _ _

____

"And I'm proud of you too, Angela. Going to medical school is hard work," Fareeha replied with sincerity. 

____

______ _ _

____

"I missed you too. It was so quiet without you here, and I missed getting to snuggle against you at night." 

____

______ _ _

____

"I missed you dearly. There was never a day that went by without me thinking about you." 

____

______ _ _

____

"You know that I love you too, regardless of you only having one arm now. Especially don't ever forget that I love you." 

____

______ _ _

____

"I love you too, Angela. I always have and I always will," Fareeha said, now pressing one last kiss to the shorter woman's forehead.  

____

______ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction of mine! I've been wanting to write one like this for quite some time, but I hadn't gotten around to writing it.  
> As stated in the description, this fanfiction is loosely based on my own grandparent's relationship when they were younger. My grandfather went into the Air Force while my grandmother went through college to get her degree in education. They kept in touch only through letters. My grandmother kept all of the ones she ever recieved until she lost them in a house fire.  
> I thought about the entire situation and how that actually fit Angela and Fareeha pretty well, so I decided to write it.  
> Once again, I hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfiction and thank you for reading it!


End file.
